Ain't it funny
by Haruka Moon 19
Summary: Jaina is stuck in the Vong war and is internally falling a part but only she can save herself.


Ain't it funny?

Jaina and Jag were dancing to some music Jag had bartered from an old courasnti

man who didn't want them for a price. Jag was still in his flight suit minus the gear and

Jaina was wearing a brown mechanics jumpsuit she'd favored since childhood. The two

of them twirled across the room in circles without a care. "Jag, I need to stop living this

wonderful dream and get back to work." Jag wiped a hand across her face, "My love, do

you ever take leave?" Jaina laughed at this and shut down the music player. "Jag I don't

have time to stop." This time Jag frowned, "Jaina, we've been over this." Jaina then

broke out from his embrace and grabbed her coat of the couch. "See you later" she said.

Jag tried to say something but she was already gone.

Jaina walked down the halls to the hanger, all the while thinking about the past few

weeks. She really had been in a down grim spell since her brother's death and she just

knew she'd die soon. Whether that pushed her closer or farther away from Jag she didn't

know. All she did know was that if this war ever truly did end where would she be?

These thoughts popped up like wildflowers every time she was around Jag. In the past

few weeks she'd lost nine members of her squadron. She hadn't known any of them well

and didn't want to.

As she entered the hanger all thoughts were put to the side at the arrival of her old

commanding officer Colonel Darklighter. Jaina snapped a salute that was in show of

gratitude toward not just the rank but the person. "Lt. Colonel Solo" he said. Jaina

smiled, "Colonel Darklighter." He hugged her gently then walked along side her to the

area where Rouge Squadron kept their X-wings. Inyri Forge and Ailyn Varth met her at

their x-wings.

"How has it been commanding your own squad?" Varth asked. Jaina smiled at this,

"Aw, all right but I've lost a lot recently and Twins Suns needs new pilots." Inyri

grinned, "And replacements mean training." Jaina nodded and looked away. These two

friends could die in combat anytime just like she could but they'd be together at least.

Inyri frowned, "What's got you so glum?" Jaina smiled to cover her pain, "Nothing."

Varth gave her a look then continued tinkling with her X-wing.

The colonel was over at his X-wing waiting for general Antillies to meet him. Wedge

made his way across the hanger with Colonel Fel and nine people which whom Jaina

didn't know. The group stopped in front of Colonel Darklighter. Jaina could see the three

officers talking and then saw them beckon toward her. She walked over towards the

group and stopped to salute both colonels' and General.

"This group will hopefully succeed at its goals and become a help not a bother"

Wedge said. The first man stepped forward he was tanned and tall. "I'm Flight officer

Jack Endon. I joined this squad because I want to kill the monsters that killed my family.

I have flown no flight missions but do know how to pilot A-wings and X-wings." The

man stepped back in line making the woman next to him step forward and salute,

"Lieutenant Gabby Laison reporting for duty." Jaina nodded at this.

The next three were triplets; all boys named Jack, Zack, and Dack Peterson. All three

had dark hair and eyes and none had any experience. The next two were twin biths from

Courasant who of course had no experience. The next man said he had some experience

from some backwater war years ago which would explain his age. The last was a twi'lek

captain who had been captured by the Vong and had told nothing.

After meeting the group Jaina sent them back to their rooms for the night while she

decided a rooster. Jaina went back to her room which was pristine and up to Mon Cal

standards of living. She sat at her small desk and started creating the perfect flight

rooster. She'd have Lowbacca as head of two flight and Teaser head of three flight. Jack

would be two with the twins Sally and Dally as three and four. Six, seven, and eight were

the Peterson triplets. Ten was the old man, eleven was the twi'lek, and twelve was

Gabby. After she was done she slipped out of her clothes and went to bed.

The next morning Jaina awoke to a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called. Jagged

Fel opened the door and smiled, "Didn't you ask for a wake up call?" Jaina laughed and

threw a pillow at his face. Jag picked it up and put it on the foot of the bed then sat down.

" I think your blushing" Jag said snidely. Jaina laughed then sat up still

clinging the blanket to her. Jag got the hint and turned around while Jaina dashed for the

bathroom.

"Today we have to start training" Jaina said from the bathroom. Jag nodded silently.

Jaina continued, "Lowbacca usually is good at this stuff but he's on leave so it's all up to

me.' At that moment the door opened and Jaina stepped out dressed in a flight suit but

still so beautiful it amazed Jag. Of course if he said that she'd deny it. Jaina walked past

him and out the door. Jag feeling confused followed her down the hall.

"Hey Jaina, have you heard from your brother yet?" Jaina nodded and just continued

walking. Jag would have to plot his strategy carefully for Jaina was in a grim mood

lately. "I meant to ask how he was doing" Jag added. Jaina stopped and turned around,

"He's doing fine, why?" Jag shook his head, "No reason, just checking." The two

continued down to the training room where they split up. "Love you" Jag called as he

walked away. Jaina just nodded then started walking towards the simulators where her

squad was standing.

Jack greeted her with a salute and said, "What's for today Lt. Colonel?" Jaina moved

over towards the clear area on the left side of an A-wing simulator. "Today will be the

first day of the worst week of your life; but if you survive it you will make it through the

next couple of months and possibly years. I will hope to make this week worse than

anything the Vong would do to you. I want you all to learn to work as a group and by

your self. Jack your two. Sally, dally your three and four. Five is Lowbacca who is

currently on leave. Petersons you're six, seven, and eight. Nine is Teaser. Ten is Andy,

eleven is Pet'ra, and twelve is Gabby. Understood?" To this she got a chorus of yes sirs'.

Jaina started the day by creating a simulated battle that would put the odds at 70, 30.

The plan would be that the Vong would have a big world ship with plasma cannons that

would be surrounded by three coral skipper squadrons and a yassmok. The GA side

would have twin suns squad and one shuttle of refugees. Goals: protect the shuttle until it

hit's hyperspace. The squadron got to the simulators.

As soon as Jaina sat down in her simulator she set her mind to battle mode and started

going through the checklist. "Lead green and ready" she said. She listened as all other ten

pilots checked in with no problems. "Okay lock S-foils to attack position" she said. All

X-wings followed her command. She started by heading in towards the first squad of

skips. The rest of her flight followed her in. She was immediately attacked by the first

skip that turned around her hoping to shoot from behind, but Jaina already figured that

out and broke to starboard in order to avoid the maneuver. Two wheeled around but

didn't see the attack coming and got shot in the rear.

"Two you okay?" Jaina asked. Two's com crackled as he talked, "I'm okay the

shields absorbed it." Jaina nodded, "Be careful." Two didn't answer but she knew he'd

heard her. She continued on through the maze of skippers watching the progress and

becoming disappointed as at least half the squad was lost to the Vong. The battle

continued fiercely. "Cappie, can you set coordinates for light speed?" She was answered

with a beep that on the screen showed that the little droid was trying.

At that second two was shot. "I'm hit" he called. Jaina watched as the ship plummeted

and then remembered that this was all a fake battle. She waited until the coordinates were

transferred to the ship. "Let's go team. First flight on me, second flight cover fire, and

three flight engage the enemy. I'm sending the coordinates now." Jaina waited as three

followed her to the left of the shuttle and then they hit light speed.

Out of the simulator Jaina waited with three for the remaining pilots to show. Only

nine and eleven came out alive. "On this mission we succeeded, I would have liked more

of us to live but the goal landed. I want you to continue to practice on the simulators.

Teaser and I will be around to help you." The pilots nodded then dispersed. Jaina walked

along side teaser out of the training room an into the hall.

"This one does like the fact that the misson waz succezz" Teaser said. Jaina nodded at

this, "But without Lowie I feel lost, he always would be the one to cheer me up when

training rookies." The two of them went to downtime and sat down at the bar. "I'll have

two corellian whiskeys" Jaina told the bartender. Teaser nodded and sat down next to her.

As the bartender handed her the drink Jag's pretty little second in command laughed.

Jaina looked at her in suspicion but just took a sip of the potent drink. "Aw, Jaina you

want to get drunk and forget your worries" Shwank'r goaded. Jaina just gulped the rest of

the drink then looked her right in the eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?" Shwank'r

just laughed, "You made his principles come second and I don't like rouges." Jaina

looked at her quizzically, "What principles?" Shwank'r said, "Not coming home, kissing,

being disrespectful to high command, making us stay in some other war, oh and loving

trash."

At this Jaina stood up and punched her pretty little chiss friend in the face. Shwank'r

stumbled back and then wiped her hand across her face to wipe the blood. Jaina stood up

dropped a cred coin on the bar and left. As she stormed down the hall to her door hoping

not to run into anymore of Jag's squad she thought about what Shwank'r said.

When she arrived at her room she slid into the chair at her desk and looked in the

mirror. At times like this she felt older than her twenty years. She was a veteran of war

who had been stuck in one bad situation after another for the past four years. She turned

on the data pad in front of her and checked her messages. There was one from her parents

who were stationed half-way cross the planet saying loving things. There was also a

message from Jacen that was off and impersonal and filled with the mentions of Danni

Quee. Jaina then shut the data pad down then just moved to her bed and lay.

As she lay there on the bed she began to wonder if there was a place for her if she

survived this. Funny, in the past it was when not if. Jacen had felt his death and said that

she wasn't ready. Was she ready to die, what a stupid question. She knew that if she

wasn't able to accept death it would be over. She'd lost her edge at seventeen, when after

losing her wingman she'd almost died. Since then it was all just a matter of time.

Later that afternoon after laying for what felt like forever she finally stood up and

decided to face life by going out in the wild area called base. As she headed groggily

down the hall she bumped into Jag. "Hello my darling" he said. Jaina laughed and

hugged him. "Jag where are you when I need you?" Jaina asked sarcastically. Jag looked

at her seriously, "Shwank'r informed me about earlier." Jaina nodded, "I was angry she

was a jerk, I punched her." Jag laughed, "Is that all?" Jaina looked at him, "Come on I

have to check on my squads progress."

By the end of the day Jaina had run her squad through two more basic scenarios. The

first one they only lost three pilots but the enemy took the base. The second scenario

didn't go any better. As Jaina wiped the sweat from her face she managed a smile. The

whole way down the hall she heard chattering. The squad was probably headed to

downtime. Jaina decided this was a perfect time for a drink.

By two hours later Jaina felt woozy and off. Jag headed into downtime around diner

time and was surprised to find Jaina cursing at the bartender. "You want to yell at me!

I've got one big career to show you. As you sit and be a happy little bartender at some

Mon Cal hot spot I have been fighting for the survival of snakes like you. And you want

to tell me I've had enough. I've had enough of bull heads like you who think you know

everything!" Jaina laughed. Jag bumped into her as she headed out the door. She turned

around and screamed, "Curse your brother I hope he died like mine did!"

Jag held Jaina's arm as they headed down the hall. "Jaina what was that all about?"

Jag asked. Jaina shrugged, "Ingrate." Jag helped Jaina make it to her door where he tried

to kiss her goodnight but she just laughed and stated, "Coward." Then she slammed the

door in his face and he was left alone. Walking down the hall he began to wonder if Jaina

was the one for him. Sure she was rouge and took after her scoundrel father, but he

happened to like scoundrels. He just wasn't sure yet.

The next morning Jaina awoke in a puddle of puke but felt good. She stripped the

sheets threw them in a basket then took a shower. Dressed in a new flight suit she made it

down the hall. She got some awful smelling fungi like breakfast at the mess hall. As she

ate some other people there were pointing and laughing. Jaina must be part of some

inside joke.

At the simulators Sally and Dally approached her, "Lt. Colonel Solo?" Jaina smiled at

them and said, "Yes?" The two shook their heads and walked away. Odd, Jaina thought.

Jag saw her later that day at the downtime. The two ordered a drink and the bartender

literally threw hers at her. "What the heck!" Jaina exclaimed. Jag patted her and gave her

a hurt look while giving her a towel.

In Jag's quarters the two of them talked. "Jaina you were drunk and made some bad

comments" Jag explained. "What could I have said that was so bad?" She asked. Jag hide

his eyes under a hand then said, "You told him you hope his brother dies." Jaina exhaled

then turned away. "And you called me a coward" Jag finished. Jaina turned towards the

door and left. Down at the bar Jaina tried apologizing but nothing worked.

Later that week Jaina gave a speech to her squad, "We leave tomorrow. The misson

briefing will be in the morning. Make letters and finalize your papers, Dismissed." The

squad moved out obviously to do as told. Jaina headed back to her room and started a last

letter just incase as always. "I want you all to know that it's no tears for me. If I die all I

want is you all to continue to hunt the Vong. Don't cry for I have joined Anakin in peace.

I love you, may the force be with you always Jaina. And Jag I love you." As the

recording beeped Jaina saved it.

The next morning the whole squad gathered at a briefing. Jaina took the seat at the

head of the squad. This misson would be at the critical world of Kalabara. The same

world Jaina had her first injury at. The General continued his speech, "We want to take

the Vong by surprise. In the past we've said we have them but this time we do. The

concentration of forces will be at the left side of Kalabara's largest moon. We want to

attack and take out these forces in order to put a base on the ground." The General

searched the crowd, "Any questions?" The pilots looked at one another. "Okay

dismissed" The general said.

In the hanger all pilots worked on setting up for battle. Droids were being loaded in

and pilots putting on gear. Jaina searched the crowd for Jag but he was no where to be

seen. Feeling down inside she tried not to show it as she climbed the ladder to the Xwing.

She settled herself inside and closed down the cockpit.

The crewman waved her out as control listed flights. Jaina hit the engine into start and

took of from the hanger. Immediately she started reciting numbers; Leader green and go,

one ready to run, two all a go, three all fine, four leady for battle, and on. When all of the

pilots had reported in Jaina said, "Set S-foils to attack position." All of the X-wings

copied the maneuver. The squadron headed out to engage a small squad of coral skips.

Jaina said, "Flight one stick with me." She turned the X-wing in a 4-G dive then

turned it right side up behind skip number one. Her quad lasers opened fire on him. The

skip went down and hit into another skip setting it on fire. She flew threw the fire into a

massive battle between rouge squad and the coral skips.

"You need any help rouge lead?" Jaina asked over the come. As ever Gavin answered,

"If you can manage some twin lead." Jaina instructed her flight to help the rouges then

met up with a huge quantum class coral skip.

_Okay skip here we go_, she thought. She

came up from behind it and continued to pursue until it was right in her target look,

"Torpedo away." The skip blew into a million pieces.

Meanwhile rouge squad was holding their own as Gavin continued to chase and kill

several skippers. It was a shame the yassmok jammer took longer to engage. Within ten

long minutes of the battle the skips finally became disarrayed. The squad had an easier

time getting the skips down. The path to the world ship was totally clear. "We're going in

twin lead" Gavin said. The rouges and twins engaged.

Jaina followed Gavin in on the left flank of the world ship. They were hoping to take

out the massive plasma guns it had and to destroy the ship in order to take the air space.

Twin suns attacked the plasma cannons when six shouted, "I'm hit." Six's X-wing

plummeted into the aft cannon making it crumple. One down, two to go.

Two followed her as they flew around the world ship taking out skips that were

attacking the rouges that had one more cannon out in the next five minutes. Two

suddenly got cocky and decided to blow the main cannon himself, in a couple of minutes

he was EV. The misson had to continue. Now the rouges started shooting at the world

ship. It had to make a struggle for light speed.

As Jaina was leaving the control asked, "Would you like us to look for two?" Jaina

answered, "Yes." The scout crew looked for two while Jaina debriefed them. "We lost

two Peterson twins. We also lost Gabby. The objective was taken and now the ground

force can move in." Jaina moved out of the room and looked for Jag but got interrupted

when a medic scout found her. "We found two but he has a slight medical problem.

When the ship hit the world ship side his body ground up against them and he lost his

legs.

Jaina followed the medic to the med room where Jack was sitting on a bed conscious

but out of it, "Jack I'm sorry about the incident. I hope you feel good soon and get back

home. You avenged your family's death. The world ship was taken out and you can rest

easy." Jaina shifted uncomfortably on the metal seat and then cried for a while. After a

while Jack looked at her and said, "It's not your fault, I went crazy and disobeyed a

command. You would have had a hard time if I was still in the squad. I guess I'm going

home. I have no family so home is probably a refugee camp." Jaina clasped his hand.

Jaina walked down the hall the next morning feeling horrid when she bumped into

Jag. "Jaina I looked for you all yesterday" he said. Jaina replied, "I was in the med bay."

Jag stared at her and smiled, "One minor wound." Jaina shook her head, "My wingman

lost his legs. He's going home." Jag gave a frown then hugged her and they went to

breakfast together.

After waiting in line for what felt like an eternity they finally got some peas and beef

shakes. They sat at a bench and drank contently but quietly. "Jaina we need to talk about

this" Jag said. Jaina just stared blankly, "When I lost Anni back when I first started I

cried for days. Finally I realized that no matter how well I do people are going to die;

Chewie, Anni, Anakin, many of my pilots and friends. I just need to get back at the Vong

not to cry and tell my life story."

Jaina pulled through the next through days and then finally started to forget all the

loses. No replacements came and more missions continued. When one day Jag showed up

with tickets to a play, "Jaina I know you don't like leave but how about one insignificant

date night." Jaina at a loss for words just nodded. So she finished up her duties then got

dressed in a half- dress uniform. That night at 1700 hours Jag knocked at the doors.

Jag was dressed the same as her but in a darker outfit loved by the chiss. He handed

her a bottle of wine and then the two of them went to a restaurant called the best of Mon

Cal 30. The waiter was a Mon Cal who was dressed in a tux. He led them to a table and

made sure they were comfortable. "What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked. Jag

held up the wine bottle and said, "I have this with me, we'd just like some glasses." The

waiter left to get them. Jaina laughed, "I didn't know you could do that." Jag replied,

"You can when you're in the service and all the locals need your protection."

The waiter returned with their glasses in hand. This gave Jaina a chance to look at the

restaurant. It had a marble floor and windows that looked out to an ocean blue sea. The

walls were a deep shade of blue and all the furniture was made of precious glass. There

were pictures of famous Mon Cal such as Admiral Ackbar who had recently passed

away. Jaina was silent as Jag poured the drinks and handed her one. "A toast to our love"

Jag said. Jaina clinked her glass to his a sipped it. "I never did like wine" she commented.

The waiter was back to take their order, "What shall it be?" Jag looked at the menu

and said, "I'll have a blackened burnt orange fish steak." Jaina went to order hers but

before she could say anything Jag said, "I know you you'll just order a fish burger like

you father does and then laugh. She'll have the same as me." Jaina shook her head,

"Actually I'm the one who is from this galaxy and I used to eat at fancy Mon Cal

banquets so, we'll have two fried expectorant Quala fishes with simmered jewel fruit and

taper sauce." The waiter nodded than left. Jag just smiled.

The meal took a while to get there so while it was cooking Jag talked and talked about

his squad and family and playing in the snow. Finally when Jaina started to get impatient

the food arrived. Jag took one bite and said, "Heaven." Jaina smiled, "Told you so." As

they ate, laughed, and drank they also talked. This time the topic was old friends of

Jaina's of course. "I went to school with Tenel Ka and Lowbacca they will always be my

best friends" Jaina said. Jag nodded, "The two of them are noble and good friends who

would not let you down." Jaina took another bite of fish then said, "Zekk and me were

friends since we were kids, we always managed to get into trouble." Jag smiled, "Did you

two date?" Jaina laughed, "Sort of I mean he loved me and for a while I thought I loved

him but it didn't work out." Jag nodded.

After they were done eating Jag paid the tab then they headed to the play. It was a

tragedy about a lost son and his way home. Jaina wasn't paying much attention and she

knew Jag wouldn't make out with her in public so they sat and watched. An hour in Jaina

was asleep on Jag's shoulder. And an hour after that Jag waked her up, "The plays over."

Jaina yawned and followed him out. They went home.

The next morning was the start of another very boring day in which Jaina struggled to

stay on top. The whole day started with a breakfast that made Jaina throw up and then all

the pilots came down with the flu. Jaina was one of the only ones who weren't sick along

with Dack, Jack, and Andy. Andy sat smoking his cigar and telling stories about how the

imps had his base on Kamaria held down. Jaina half listened half day dreamed. At the

end of the day the set sat down to diner only to find out the mess hall was closed because

all the cooks were sick.

The next few days weren't any better. Jaina slugged through them when finally on the

fourth day some of the pilots felt good enough to work. The squad set up its next mission;

they'd come in to Duro and land with Wraith squadron. Then ounce on planet they'd

disguise them selves and take out the peace brigade base on the planet. It would be close

to what they did at Yealisa.

Garik "Face" Loran briefed them on the mission late that afternoon. "We will land on

a normal transport just like we did at Yealisa. From there we will all be in disguise. I will

explain these disguises after Major Tainer fills you in on the strategy." Kell Tainer

stepped onto the dais and said, "We will split up into two teams. Team one will be known

as Gold team; this will consist of me, Jaina, Face, Andy, Tyria, and piggy. Then there

will be silver team; this will consist of, Argos, Sally, Jack, Dack, and Lowbacca. Gold

teams objective is to sneak into the main base and slot the leader. Silver teams objective

is to support information and fire and to back us up, any questions?"

When no one had any Face replaced Tainer at the dais, "Now for disguises. I'll be

Captain Wadlick of the Peace Brigade. Jaina will be my mistress Salina. Kell will be the

pirate Quack. Andy you'll be an old swab. Tyria will be Quacks mistress Banana. And

piggy will be Vort of course. Silver team will be restaurant workers at the shuttle we will

bring with us. Argos will be the manager, Jack the assistant manager and Sally and Dally

will be the cooks." The group left to prepare for the misson.

The next day Jaina showed up at the shuttle dressed in an awfully tight and low cut

purple gown that threatened to cut off her air flow. Face waved the team aboard so that

they would make Duro in time. As the shuttle took off everyone got seated. The journey

took five standard hours. Within this time Jaina got associated with the others members

of Gold team. Captain Wadlick was a big guy with many scars and tattoos. Pirate quack

was a tall man with golden hair like a god and an eye patch. The swab was dressed in

rags. Banana was wearing a golden web gown that was bright as the sun. And Vort was

well Vort.

Jaina talked for hours to Vort about their little operation just last year. The whole

goddess thing was now funnier than ever before. The whole time they laughed and talked

and Wadlick eventually caught in to. The whole trip was exhausting. The group finally

made it planet side by dawn and was going through check-in. The officer was not

amused.

First in were Captain Wadlick and his bodyguard Vort. "I keep him around incase of

emergencies" Face said. The officer looked at their identification and just let them pass.

Next up were Banana, Salina, and Quack. "What odd names" was all the officer

commented? And of course last was the swab. When they were all through they planned

to be recognized by the peace brigade and for that they'd need a Jedi. That of course

ironically was Jaina.

So the team made it to the peace brigade's door holding Jaina tied up with ropes. The

commander there, a very short tattooed man answered the door. He beckoned them in.

"My, my" he said walking around the prisoner. Finally he waved his hand and two other

men also covered in tattoos carried her away. "Can we join?" Face asked. The man

frowned, "What is your name?" Face stood proud, "Captain Wadlick at your service."

The man just shrugged and said, "Find some empty quarters and meet me this evening so

we can sacrifice the Jedi."

After finding quarters which took forever Face started coming up with a plan, "We

have till midnight to save Jaina and take down this operation." Face looked at each of his

comrades. Kell said, "I think we should wait until their distracted then slit them from

behind." Face nodded, "That's probably a good idea but can we pull it off." The group

looked around silently.

The Peace brigade members sat at a table garnished with food. "So Captain Wadlick

what do you wish to accomplish with the peace brigade?" the commander said. Face

moved a hand over his fake mustache, "I want a deal that includes money." The

commander bit into an apple. "Depending on what value the Jedi holds to our Vong

friends determines how well you will be paid." Face nodded, "Then we'll wait, and in the

mean time eat." Face took a bite of chicken and then his friends followed in.

Within an hour the commander hooked back up with them, "My commander believes

that the Jedi is the most wanted Jedi Jaina Solo. The profile and blood sample prove this.

She is to be beaten and sacrificed to the goddess Yun Harla. You will be paid greatly say

one hundred thousand credits." Face nodded slightly. The commander smiled and handed

him a card, "The money will be transferred to this account." Face took the card and

handed it to Kell who smiled. The group headed out of the building.

"Now that we have these keys we can enter at any time, tonight the Vong will be busy

setting up a sacrifice. We're going to go back when the ceremony begins and bring

reinforcements. Then we rescue Jaina and kill the Vong." The group looked at him softly.

The group headed back to the transport to pick up there reinforcements. When they

entered the group wanted to know where Jaina was. They all had lots of questions which

Face didn't answer.

That night Face sat out side of the building wearing black fatigues. The rest of the

team was dressed similarly. Face put the code card into the door slot and opened the door.

The team followed him down the dark corridors that led to the main reception hall. Face

directed Silver team to stay in the halls while gold team continued on into the main room.

Jaina was tied up and bloody hanging over a big pit. The Vong commander was

holding an ampistaff at his side reciting something in their foreign language. The team

moved silently behind the screen until they arrived at a place where they were able to cut

Jaina free and slit the Vong commander. Face signaled and the whole crazy mess began.

Face moved his blaster to aim at the commander's back and he and Kell shot him

repeatedly until he keeled over. Tyria and Piggy untied Jaina and checked her vital signs,

"One broken rib, and some damage like scratches and bruises but that's it." Kell nodded

and came over to help his wife carry her.

Silver team provided suppressing fire as gold team made it out into the hall. Everyone

but Kell and Face were safe. Kell held some charges and motioned for Kell to help him

tape them up. The two of them continued this until the surrounding area was covered in

blinking charges. Kell suddenly slumped down and grunted. Face looked worried, "You

hit?" Kell nodded, "The arm." Face helped Kell up and together they did the made dash

across the room to the hall. All members dived for cover as the room exploded.

After the room was blown the team made it out of the building and tried to steal a

speeder to get them back to their transport at the docking bay. Face stood up and ran west

to look and sure enough with his skill he came back with a little blue speeder. The teams

crowded in and somehow managed to make it back to the transport.

The team met even more trouble when they found out the team had lost two members

Jack and Dack who had been left behind to guard the transport. Kell and Jaina were the

first ones in followed by Argos and Lowbacca and last were Face and Tyria. Ounce they

were all on they asked, "Where's Piggy?" Face cursed and knew they had to go back.

Face got the team to drop him off at the town to look for piggy, "We'll be back" Kell

said, "We never leave one of our own." The transport left without Face or Piggy so the

group had a very silent ride home. At base Col. Darklighter debriefed the team and had

Jaina and Kell sent to the infirmary. Kell sat on a bed his arm in a caste, "So after you're

better would you be interested in a rescue mission?" Jaina who had just gotten out of the

bacta tank smiled, "You bet."

Within a week Jaina, Face, Lowie, Tyria, Argos, Teaser, and Pet'ra had set up a rescue

mission. The shuttle had been prepared and supplies loaded. Jaina of course had not seen

Jag because he was gone on a weekly trip to see where the Vong were stationed. Most

people believed they would target the moon of Mon Cal but who knows. The crew was

just about ready to leave when by surprise Jaina's parents showed up. "I've know Wraith

squadron since when it was in diapers" Han said. Leia smiled, "What your father means

is you're not leaving without us." Jaina just laughed.

The trip there was filled with stories swapped between the members on the trip. Han

had brought along cards so they all could play some old fashioned Sabacc. Jaina and Han

literally scammed people out of there credits. Leia hung out with Kell and Tyria filling

them in on Luke's improvements to the order and how their son was protected on Kessel.

Jaina couldn't help but feel sad for them as well as her aunt and uncle over the fact that

they couldn't watch their kids grow.

The ship landed on Duro at night in a small field on the west side which was devoid

of life at this time of night. Han got out first to have a look around before the cost was

clear and they could begin the search. They pulled the speeders out of the back and

loaded in. Kell, Tyria, Teaser, and Argos were paired together in the silver speeder. In the

black speeder were Han, Leia, Jaina, Lowbacca, and Pet'ra. The two speeders split up to

look for the two missing comrades.

The Silver speeder was the first one to find any trace of the missing members when at

a local pastry shop a lady said she'd seen a gamorean. The team said their thanks and

went west. The people in the next town were of no help. The trail seemed hopeless when

the team remembered its communication devices. The frequency 3245687 was the one

piggy usually used they were right. Piggy directed them to the next town to the north and

by the time they got there it was noon.

"Hey piggy, how are you?" Kell asked. Piggy replied with a happy snort that was

translated to mean, good. The team piled on the speeder and headed back to the transport.

Ounce there they waited for black team to make it back. Kell explained to piggy how

Face had gone looking for them. Piggy felt bad that his friend was lost on his account.

The team got some folding chairs and ate a picnic lunch outside.

When night began to fall the black speeder arrived with their buddy Face. The team

showed congratulations towards the successful mission. The trip home was filled with the

tale of Face's journey through the town. It turns out that he ended up staying the night at

this candy shop owned by an old man and his three daughters. The family had been

running from the Vong since the Center point crisis and they were now undercover as a

candy baking foursome. Face handed out candy to everyone and smiled.

When they got back to base Jaina and her parents were greeted by Jacen, his girlfriend

Danni, and Jag. "Hey Kid" Han said as he ran to embrace his son. Leia talked to them

and Jaina ran to kiss Jag. That night they all had dinner at the mess. Jacen was wearing

one of Luke's spare Tat suits and Danni was wearing a purple dress with a lab coat. Leia

and Han had matching pants and tops but only Han had a vest. Jag wore his black with

red stripes chiss uniform and Jaina was still dressed in a mechanic's jumpsuit.

Jag kissed Jaina then asked, "Do you want to take some leave and go to the Coral Reef

Hotel?" Jaina remembered the place from when she had gone there three years ago to

stop black sun. That was the last time she had done a mission before her first graduation.

"Sure, I can show you where me and Zekk made out" She answered. Han looked angry

and Jag just laughed, "And they have a nice swimming pool." Pet'ra came to the table

and sat down, "I made it, and I always survive my unit." Jaina decided that no matter

whether she lived or died she would enjoy the next week.


End file.
